


Butterflies Of Blue [Pricefield]

by Lucidprince



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Sad, girlxgirl, life is strange fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidprince/pseuds/Lucidprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the deal. Max Caufield has shocking time reversing powers. She could change history if she wanted to. She could, but she wouldn't without Chloe. Her hypnotizing blue eyes, and her badass personality are what drew Max closer and closer to her. But, one day she went too far. She wanted to save Rachel just for Chloe. She knew how much Chloe loved the deceased brunette. She wanted to help. She wanted to make Chloe happy, even if she wasn't the one holding her hand, kissing her softly and cuddling with her in bed. She wanted to see her best friend and long term crush happy. Happier than she's ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I

"I wish he never died." Chloe spoke softly, continuing to drive. "It wasn't anyone's fault, Chloe." Max replied, turning to her. "I blame her for wanting a ride." The taller girl growled. "It wasn't her fault." Max protested. "It was! It's all her fault!" Chloe slammed the breaks, pulling the car to the side and a halt . "You have a way with time, don't you? Why don't you go back and change it?!" She turned to Max. Her eyes glinted with anger, and sadness. "You don't think I haven't tried? You don't even know the outcome!" Max cried. "I bet it'd be better than this!" Chloe threw her hands in the air. "No, Chloe! It wasn't!" Max yelled, "You got in an accident! You were paralyzed!" Tears welled up in the brunette's eyes.

"The day after I came back, and visited you, and we hung out. I was with you, and you asked me to turn the IV to eleven and let you die! You died in front of me, I was the one to let you go!" Max started to hyperventilate. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She sat on the side of the road, head in her hands. Chloe got out of the car as well, and sat beside Max hesitantly. "Max, I-"

"It's fine, Chloe." She looked up at the other. "After you had me kill you I.. I went back and let your dad go in the car." She sighed softly. "I just couldn't live in a world without you.."

"My life doesn't really ma-"

"It does." Max protested, "It does matter. Don't you see, Chloe? You are my life. Why do you think I went back and let your dad die and keep you alive? Why do you think I'm so jealous of Rachel? Why do you think I kissed you? I love you. If Rachel didn't have you, she would be another missing person without a voice!" Max exclaimed, attempting to cover up her confession.

"What did you say before Rachel?" Chloe asked, "After your confession of being jealous, and asking me why did I think you kissed me? What was that?" The blue and purple haired girl leaned closer to the brunette. Max's cheeks flushed and she stood up. "Nothing." she mumbled and started to walk back to Chloe's old truck.

"Maxine, I'm not finished with you." Quickly, the smaller girl hopped in the passenger seat and closed the door before Chloe could pull her back. "Aw, c'mon!" Chloe smirked, opening the car door before Max could lock it. "Don't rewind on me, now." The brunette stubbornly crossed her arms and looked the other way. "I would if I wanted to.." She trailed off, huffing. "Although I would have just kissed you instead of hiding it."

"Hiding what?" Chloe grinned, turning the brunette's face to face hers. "That I-"


	2. Episode One: Love

That's how it should have ended. Unfortunately for Chloe it didn't end that way. She pissed Max off and it was unintentional. You would never know if it was or not because she has a hot temper. Now, Max sat with her head in her hands in her dorm. She was running out of time, though it seemed like she had plenty. She didn't. It was heartrending to walk away from Chloe, telling her she needed it.

Though, Chloe had thought she had it all in her hands, that time was her bitch. It was a bitch, and it hurt like one too. 'Maybe,' Max thought, 'if I could bring back Rachel it would substitute for her dad. I couldn't let her live the rest of her life never getting to make a real one. I couldn't be the one to let her go. I don't want to be the one to turn up the IV to eleven. I don't want to see her die again.'

She sighed softly, 'She wouldn't need me after she gets Rachel, and if that's the case, so be it. At least she would have someone she loves most by her side. I would continue my life as a photographer and hope Chloe would life a happier life without me. With.. With what I know now, I can definitely bring her back. I could save her, even if it meant risking my life. I'll do anything just to see Chloe truly happy.' The brunette slowly pulled out a picture that she stole from the bunker. It was of Rachel, awake and furious. 'If this doesn't work, or it does but I don't come back or something, or I get knocked out again, I should write a note telling them I'm okay.'

She stood and walked over to her desk. She jotted down a quick note and walked over to bed with it. She sat down, holding the picture in her hands. She focused, her vision becoming slightly blurry. She could hear photos snapping and a girl's frantic, muffled words. Suddenly her surroundings changed, and she had traveled back, to save Rachel, and risk herself.

The room was dark, and the only thing lighting it were the flashes of camera lights. Max stood hesitantly in the back. Her eyebrows furrowed and she became determined. She was going to do this. For Chloe. She glanced around the room, finding duct tape. Just enough was pulled to wrap around his eyes without him knowing. She slowly picked it up, walking up behind him. Wrapping the tape around his eyes after pouncing on him, Max quickly wrapped it around his face, covering his nose and mouth. He slammed her against the wall. As he attempted to pull off the tape, the smaller brunette grabbed a syringe needle and opened it, quickly stabbing it into his neck and injecting whatever was in it. He collapsed to the ground and the tape refrained him from breathing.

Before she could do anything to help Rachel, another figure appeared. He screamed at her. "YOU FUCKING SKANK, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He picked her up by her neck and threw her against the wall. An adrenaline rush refrained her from feeling any pain at all. She was going to save Rachel, no matter what.

\--

Chloe had been up in her room, after seeing what had been done to the one she had loved for a small while, she couldn't step foot out into the cruel world. Not only did she have that on her mind, but the fact that Max wasn't answering was making her panic. She always answers. Always. She couldn't be mad at her for this long. It wasn't like her.

She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard her mom downstairs. "Rachel! Where have you been?" Her blue eyes widened and she quickly stumbled out of bed. Before her mom could even call her down, she was already there, clinging to the brunette for dear life. "Ch-Chloe, I-.." Rachel took her hands and lead her upstairs.

"Y-You're not going to believe this, but.." The girl started, seeming very hesitant. "I was drugged, and taken into some room. I-I can't remember a lot but, there was a girl, she appeared out of nowhere. I don't know if it was the drugs or not. She looked real, and my kidnapper was yelling at her. Somehow she knocked him out.." Chloe had already guessed where this was going and her eyes welled up with tears. "No.."

"Chloe?" The blue eyed girl shook her head and went into her room, frantically putting on her clothes. She grabbed her keys, and took Rachel's hand. "Chloe, where are we-"

"Just come with me." Chloe interrupted, taking the brunette outside. She hopped in her truck and started it up. Rachel joined her in the passenger seat. She buckled up, and Chloe sped to Blackwell Academy. "Chloe, slow down! You're going to get us killed!" Rachel exclaimed, frightened. "Don't tell me what to do." Chloe snapped, enraged yet panicky at the same time. Her voice had cracked and she brushed it off. The blue eyed girl quickly got out of the car, her eyes glazed over slightly from welling tears. 'She's fine, Chloe. It's Max we're dealing with here.' She thought to herself, as she jogged over to the other brunette's dorm, Rachel following close behind her. "Why are we at Blackwell, Chloe?" She called out. The punk rocker ignored her, pursuing to Max's dorm room.

When they arrived, the door was cracked open and you could see Max's collapsed body on the floor. "MAX!" Chloe cried out, bursting into the room. She picked up the smaller female, holding her close, "Max, Max please! Wake up, wake up, Max!" Chloe cried out to her. The blue and purple haired girl put a hand to the other girl's cheek. "She's so cold.." She quickly looked over at Rachel, tears streaming down her face. "Wake everyone up in the dorm, now!" Rachel nodded and did as she was told. Everyone was panicking, and talking amongst each other. Victoria called an ambulance and they arrived shortly. Chloe and Rachel were the only ones able to go in the back of the ambulance. Chloe was holding the smaller girl's hand, crying silently while Rachel stared wide-eyed. This was in fact the girl that saved her. But how? Why?


	3. Episode Two: Her

 

  
_And I hate to say I love you_   
_When it's so hard for me_   
_And I hate to say I want you_   
_When you make it so clear_   
_You don't want me_

_I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say_   
_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."_

_And I hate to say I need you_   
_I'm so reliant_   
_I'm so dependent_   
_I'm such a fool_

_When you're not there,_   
_I find myself singing the blues._   
_Can't bear,_   
_Can't face the truth_

_You will never know that feeling_   
_You will never see through these eyes_

_I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say_   
_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."_

_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."_

To Chloe it seemed like forever until the doctors called her over. None of it was good news. Max was in a coma and they don't think she'll ever wake up, not anytime soon at least. "C-Can I at least see her, please?" Chloe begged. "Are you related to her in any way?" She growled lowly, throwing her hands up in the air, "Who cares if I'm related!? I want to see her!" She stomped angrily. Rachel took action and pulled Chloe away from the doctors, she turned Chloe's face to hers, telling her Max would make it in an attempt to get her to calm her down. This wasn't exactly the type of situation that would get Chloe to calm down by a few words. This was the type of situation to where she would not rest. She wanted Max to be alive and well, being the quirky, time-controlling, photographer she is.

Max, on the other hand could see her. She could hear her and she watched her once gentle blue eyes fill with rage when they didn't let her see the brunette. 'Why isn't she happy? I saved Rachel..' She thought to herself. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and she tried calling out to Chloe, however, she never heard her. She watched as Rachel dragged Chloe out of the hospital. She followed them, hearing Chloe scream and cry for Max. She had thought the other female would be happy without her. That Rachel was the only person she needed. She thought. She didn't know. "What are you doing, Rachel?! Let me go! I want to see Max!" She cried, struggling against the other brunette's grip. Rachel quickly spun her around and slapped her with the back of her hand. "Get it together, Chloe! We need to figure out what happened to her and how we can get her out of the damn coma, alright?" Chloe has tears stinging her cheeks, making them a rosy color. She nodded quietly. Rachel sighed softly and pulled Chloe into a gentle embrace. The blue-eyed girl cried with her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Max had stepped closer to the two girls. Her reflection was visible in the glass. Rachel soon noticed and her eyes widened. "Chloe." The girl instantly responded to her name and lifted her head. "What is it..?"

"Look at the glass."

"Wh-"

"Just look at the fucking glass." Chloe did as she was told but became confused. "I don't see anything.." Chloe looked at Rachel. "You don't see her?" Max turned to the glass, seeing herself. Her eyes widened. She quickly turned to Rachel and put a finger to her lips. "Who?" Chloe asked, "I don't see who?" Rachel continued to stare at Max then shook her head. "N-Nevermind. Let's just go find out what happened." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Alright." 

\--

The two girls had gone back to Max's dorm and were looking for clues. As Chloe was looking through drawers, Rachel found a photo on the ground. "What...is this..?" She asked, wide-eyed as she examined it. "How did she..?" Chloe had sat beside Rachel. "Someone was taking photos of you after they drugged you. If Max didn't save you, you would be dead. Well, you were, that's how we got this photo.." 

"So you mean to tell me, she somehow went back in time and saved me? Wh-Why did she need that photo?" Chloe glanced over at Rachel and shrugged, "Max and I haven't really been talking, so I wouldn't know." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "What if.. She needed a photo to go back to a certain period of time?" Rachel turned her head, looking over at Chloe. "It wouldn't be impossible, but she gets weaker each time she uses her powers and her nose tends to bleed, she also blacks out. I guess she went so far back in time that it drained her completely." 

"And that's what sent her into a coma?" 

"It can't be that simple, she must have done more than just that." 

"How are you so sure?"

"Because, I know Max and she doesn't just do it once and get knocked out." Chloe smiled faintly, "She always has to do something either more than once, or do two different things. It's how she is." She laughed a little, "We were messing around in the junkyard once, shooting guns-"

"You fucking idiot, don't mess with guns." Chloe laughed again, "Lemme finish. Okay, so, we were-"

"Being fucking idiots and messing with dangerous weapons." 

"Yes, we were. She saved me that day because I accidentally shot myself. But, we also made a car topple like a Jenga tower." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Wait what? You made a car do what?" Rachel's eyes were wide and Chloe laughed again. "I think it was the tire that we shot, and the car toppled over like a Jenga tower." 

"Idiots." 

"Oops?" 

"Anyway, we were fucking around with the guns and Max was being a pussy and wouldn't shoot it-" 

"Well, I personally think Max knows better and you're still in your rebellious-teenager-with-a-blog stage."

"Oh shut up."

 


	4. Episode Three: And Her Mistakes

You know, you won't have anyone forever. No one will live forever, yet no one will die forever. It's a strange thing. You would have thought you knew Max Caufield, even if you did, you didn't. Her personality and walls were slowly changing as she gained these powers. She has witnessed things no one should have, including her best friend's death in an alternate universe. She was the one to kill her, to crank up the IV. She wasn't there for long for Chloe when her dad died. 

There are many ways she tried saving Chloe's life from turning upside down. She tried so hard. She couldn't help. As useful as she may have seemed, she couldn't help. That's when she felt so useless. Like she had no meaning. Though, her hope was always refilled when she was visited by a certain butterfly. It give her joy and enlightened her.

It's hard to think that one person would have your name running down their tears, and in their blood that drains down the sink. It's hard to think that someone could actually be happy with you, as sick and toxic as you may be, you make someones whole world spin. It's hard to think that someone would die for you, blow out their brains and lie for you. It's hard to think that someone eyes could become cold because you once loved them, but not anymore. 

It's even harder to think that, while you're sharing cotton candy kisses with another man or woman, someone could be dying because they can't get you to take a second glance. It's even harder to think that someone else could become so distant, their colors fading and all they can listen to is the last word you've ever said. Not by text message, but by face to face words coming out as if it were a script. 

A script that they had hoped that someone else up above had made to be fake. That it never could be real. Actors is all we are, isn't true? We fake love and make it just in a bed made for two. We fake emotions for another person just to make them feel for you, just to make their whole world go round and round and as their heartbeat rises, it falls and stops. 

They've figured out just in that mere moment, that one scene in a play that was written by a man in a sky to everyone else is one pure and untainted. They believe that he knows good from bad, just because they believe that a man in the sky, far out in the universe made us just to see how this play called Life works. If the actors are even worthy. As he writes, as he sits up in the sky watching upon us like he is our one and only audience, he sees who is not worthy to stay in this play. 

He kills off whom he feel isn't showing enough emotion. How can we show emotion when everything from us is drained just like your name down the sink in which someone bleeds out because you didn't take that second glance or you faked it all. We all are murderers. There is no justice. It's hard to think that we are the society we hate. It's even harder to think that we die because of ourselves. It's even worse to think that we all are a plague to one another. We kill slowly, painfully. There is no cure.

There's always some type of medicine to help, to take the pain away. Medicine, not escape routes. Cigarettes are escape routes, alcohol, drugs, blades, guns. They're all escape routes. You don't want to die from the plague, but you want to die from something that will most likely kill you from the inside out, making you numb. They're addictive, these escape routes. You can't get away, it's everywhere. They are everywhere. People of all age get attached, and when they get attached they don't stop. They don't want help. 

It's funny, really. How all of these things happen because no one can show this one four letter word enough for someone's eyes to light up. No one can prove this four letter word for someone's heart to skip a beat. Love is something that you do not play with. Love is not a toy. Who ever is in love with you are not toys to play around with. It fogs up your mind, you can't get away.

Chloe Price was in her room, using her escape routes. Doing drugs and drinking alcohol. She wanted to forget, she wanted to wake up the next morning with Max trying to snap a photo. She wanted Max Caufield sleeping in her bed, in her clothes, just like she used to. She wanted Max Caufield to be alive and well, not taken under a deep sleep with no chance of waking.

Max Caufield was on the other end of the room, unable to do anything. She watched as her best friend and crush drink herself to sleep, with a joint of marijuana in between her fingers and tears stinging her cheeks. She watched silently how Chloe missed her, and how this took it's toll. She did a lot of things to brighten Chloe's life, and one of the things she did was about to walk through the front door. Max carefully was able to remove the beer and marijuana from the girl's hands. She was able to place her in the bed correctly, tucking her in. She cleaned up all the bottles and cigarette buds, and the remains of half-smoked joints. 

As she did so, there was a small knock on the front door as the doorbell rang. Joyce called out to Chloe, asking her if she could get that for her since she was cleaning up. She never heard a response so she sighed softly and made her way to the door.

"Oh my god, Willam?!"

 


	5. Episode Four: Are What Make Her Human

She had hoped what she was viewing was a dream, she really did. It all seemed like a dream. Cars clashing together with her inside one. Scene by scene she saw another way how she could have died. How she knew this was not a dream, but a stomach churning nightmare is when she saw Max Caufield reversing it all, getting into the car with Chloe and reverse it again before she got hit. She guided Chloe to her destination, car crash free. As she started to leave, she kissed Chloe's temple and whispered something before she got out of the car and disappeared, holding a picture in her small hand. 

The scene came to a close, resulting in Chloe jolting up out of bed. Her room was the same, her cheeks were still rosy from crying, her beer and joint were not in hand and she panicked slightly. She hesitantly stood from her bed and started to walk over to her door before she saw a somehow familiar butterfly on her desk. She slowly stepped back and examined it from a distance. 

_"Have hope. Believe in me, Chloe."_

She heard an ominous voice fill her head. She thought she was going crazyx but the voice was familiar and soothing. Only because it was Max Caufield's voice. Chloe stomped, "Dammit, Max stop playing god!" The minute she said that, her door opened. She turned and saw Joyce, staring at her with wide eyes. "C-Come downstairs.." She said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her down to the living room. Chloe froze at the sight of her dad, her real dad on the couch balling his eyes out. "D-Dad?" He looked up and smiled weakly, "Hey, baby girl." 

"Why are you crying?" She asked while walking over to him. "It's Max.. She, she saved me." Chloe sat down and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know what happened, I just.. I saw her, older and she wasn't healthy looking. She was pale and her nose was bleeding badly. For some reason, she managed to turn back time and save me." 

"You're out of your mind, William, that girl is in a coma!" Joyce exclaimed, clearly getting a headache from all the confusion in the air. "Joyce, I'm not lying! How do you think I got here?" 

"Mom.. He's not.. He's not lying." Chloe stood, defending her dad. "You might sent me to a nut house, but believe me, Mom." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I can call up Rachel, gather everything we have just to prove it." She looked her mother in the eyes, they glistened with forming tears and she looked like she was bound to break. "Just..Just let me get everything together, Alright?" Joyce couldn't help but nod, walking to her room. William followed after her silently. Chloe went back to her room, tears welling in her eyes. She slammed her door unintentionally, unable to control what she was feeling. She started to shake, her knees giving up their responsibilities to result in her falling onto the floor. Her breathing wasn't controlled, it was ragged, desperate. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't. 

" _Have hope..."_

 _'Hope? How am I supposed to have hope when everything isn't coming to a correct conclusion and everything is scattered like forgotten puzzle pieces?'_ Chloe thought as she stared at her mattress on the floor, blankly. 

_"Believe in me, Chloe."_

_'It's getting harder to believe in this nonsense, Maxine. Give me the hope and make me believe.'_

_[ Your laugh, echoes down the hallway_   
_Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness_   
_It's bliss_

_It's so simple but we can't stay_   
_Overanalyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed?_

_All we do is drive_   
_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_   
_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_   
_Sick and full of pride_   
_All we do is drive ]_

_'You know, Max. You said you'd be here for me for now on, but you're not now and it's making me lose hope. It's making me lose every bit of sanity I have left. Every breath I take seems to be less air than I need. What have you done to yourself, Max. You're pale, sick, and dragged into this deep fucking sleep that no one can seem to take you away from. God fucking dammit, Max. Fuck you, fuck this, fuck life. Fuck it. Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it..'_ Tears were streaming down Chloe's face as her thoughts consumed her emotions. It consumed every bit of her body, overwhelming her being resulting in her shaking, crying and coughing. Max Caufield's fading presence was taking it's toll on her.

_'This is why villains live in between my fingers, every breath I take, every bullet I shoot, every step I take. The villains control me, the drugs, alcohol, the sex drive and_ **_you. You, Maxine Caufield,_ ** _are a villain that is filling up my head, you are my every thought, my every tear and what you aren't is my breath, you were my happiness, everything I needed. See, you're gone and you're killing me like a villain. Why did you leave? You said you wouldn't and I can't even being myself to stand, to focus. You're not safe, you're dying as well as I am. It's the plague,_ **_you're my plague._ ** _"_

_'_ **_Stop playing god, Max._ ** _'_

 


	6. Episode Five: Human

"Chloe, Chloe." Rachel shushed her from the other line of the phone. "Calm down a bit so I can understand what you're saying." Chloe took a deep breath, sighing softly. She ran her free hand through her hair, her signature beanie absent. "My dad is back. I-I don't know how, all this shit is hella fucking freaky and Max could still secretly be playing God."

There was a small pause and Rachel laughed lightly. "You know, if I was a normal person I would send you to the nut house." Chloe forced herself to laugh lightly, though her eyes showed she was clearly exhausted and ready to give up. "Well, I think if Max doesn't wake up soon that will be where I'm going next." Chloe sniffed, rubbing her eye with her free hand. "Can you just-just come over and help me tell my mom before she ends up freaking the fuck out?"

"I'll be right over."

_ Chloe _

I'm completely lost. Time itself was peeling me apart like paint on a worn wall. I don't understand. I can barely breathe, as if Maxine was what I needed to breathe. To know that I could lose her at any second terrified me. To be quite honest, Rachel didn't make me feel this way, it was only Maxine. I only felt betrayed when Rachel disappeared. She had left the world without me. This is all ironic, really. Arcadia is supposed to mean a pastoral paradise, but its hell.

I don't think I can do this. I can't live without her. I had her, now that I did I don't think I could live without her. She and I created many memories, ones that are hard to forget. I can't even look at Rachel or my dad anymore without thinking of her. She saved them. She is the hero. The hero that needs saving.

Though, if you think about it, its as if she doesn't want to be saved. She's hidden things from me, bringing everything I've ever lost back to me. She's losing herself, I'm losing her. I may have all these things back, but I only want one I have and slowly losing to the war she's having with herself.

You can see it in the way she smiles, the way she walks, the way she hesitates. She's fighting herself.

The way she smiles, though. It's probably the most beautiful smile you would see in your entire life. She smiles with her eyes more than with her mouth. Her eyes brighten, gleaming with a genuine emotion that's contagious. You can't help but smile back. When she's happy, it's the cutest thing. She can't wipe the smile off of her face. Her laugh is the greatest thing. Her giggle is shy, but bubbly. She covers up her smile before emitting the sound that I adore, a shy bubbly giggle that is full of life.

Everything about Maxine Caufield is absolutely perfect. In my eyes, she is perfect. From her body shape to her name. Maxine. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that name. The universe has gifted me with a perfect best friend whom, I have with no doubt, took my breath away with her magnificent beauty the first time I met her. I have fallen in love with my best friend, and I won't deny it. In fact, I think I might as well scream it from the roof tops that I, Chloe Price, have fallen in love with a goddess, Maxine Caufield.

I would do anything to hear her laugh, see her smile. I would do anything just to see her, even if it was the last time.

I, Chloe Price, am in love with Maxine Caufield, no one will take her from me, not even the time thats pulling her away from reality.

_ Rachel _

I don't know who Max is, or what she was destined to turn out to be. All I know is that she saved me from that psycho Nathan Prescott. I mean, of course I knew he was messed up mentally, but he and Jefferson are insanely sick people. What teacher drugs kids and takes photos of them without permission when they're all doped up? Not any normal ones. Ironically enough, though, all artists are insane in their own way.

I had just gotten off the phone with Chloe, it's obvious that if I don't get to her house soon, Joyce is going to freak. She's a well-mannered woman, but she can snap like a bear trap at any moment. It is not pretty or easy to endure. Sighing, I stood up and walked into my bathroom. Where would I have ended up if Max hadn't saved me? What was my fate? That's something I'll have to ask later in time.

I splashed some cold water onto my face, and dried it off. I looked at my reflection, eyes widening at what I saw. Max was staring at me through the glass. It took her a moment to register that I could see her and she practically jumped ten feet high. Chloe was right about her consistently spacing out at bad moments. "Max?" I questioned, still staring at her through the mirror. She nodded and smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Please don't tell me you're dead because Chloe will fucking lose it." I got a shrug in response.

"Aren't you supposed to know if you're dead or not?" Again, I got another shrug. "Is my mind, like, fucking with me? Are you some type of apparition?" She shook her head and I sighed in defeat. "Please give me a clue as to what the fuck is going on here, I'm not very fond of math and science, and this situation will not intrigue my mind to do so."

 


	7. Episode Six: She's A Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to The Woods by Daughter it kinda mixes well with the writing

Chloe

Home; A valued place regarded as a refuge or place of origin. Home is where the heart is, they say. Home isn't exactly a place for me. Home, to me, is being in the arms of a certain brunette with porcelain skin and doe eyes. She has long lashes, a cute nose, perfect kissable lips and rosy cheeks. Now my home lays in a coma, her soft skin turning a tint of blue, chapped lips, closed eyes, barely able to take a breath by herself. Her once soft, thick hair is greasy and thin. She is the very definition of malady at this point. They say it's useless to try and help her, but they keep her in the room to mooch money from her devastated parents.

It's strange how reality works, you think people would try their best to save her, but they just want the money. Most of them do, anyway. There is a nurse that's always checking up on Max, making sure everything is steady and she's breathing correctly. Those are the types of people we need in this world, who do it for the good of others and not for the fame or money. I've seen the things reality does to people, from drug abuse to suicide. I've seen the way that, drugs especially, abuse the skin, mind, and eyes of others. Someone could be the happiest person in the world, and theirs could turn upside down and everything crumbles so easily like a peice of paper. I've lived that life, I'm still living it. I've abused things to escape the truth of this world, to be somewhere I want for once, but unfortunately no drug or alcohol could let me be in the embrace of the girl I love most.

I feel like I could change my ways, my bad habits I mean. I feel as if I do, Max will wake one day and see me improve as a person and I would simply tell her, it was all because of her. All of my improvements will be because of Max, every one of them. If the methods I have to escape reality are too dangerous, I can find a less dangerous one, and I have her in mind.

* * * *

Max could feel herself slowly losing contact with reality. The strange feeling of an out of body experience, like you're floating and gravity is pulling you down gently. It was as calming as it was terrifying. How Amber could see her was a huge question, was she dead or was she alive? Had her mind not caught up to the state of her body?

Whatever this was, she knew for sure it wasn't going to last; going back in time can't and won't change that. She had used her abilities to the maximum, now the price is what she is paying. She knew somehow that she would either lose herself in the void, or lose her existence completely. Both options would result in never seeing Chloe Price live a full and satisfying life. She had hoped maybe her doings were for the greatest good you could find between the lines of time and the void. To her, the reason for every photo taken, every breath inhaled and exhaled, decision made, and pushing her body forward as well as her mindset was for her world that revolves around Chloe Price. Her very poetic being's life of inspiration was fueled by a shade of blue's broken interior. Her reason to live was to fix the cracks embedded in Chloe, every scar and burned memory. She fixed as much as she could, possibly fixing every broken dream and memory. What she didn't know is that the dream Chloe had dedicated so much time to, had broken herself. Here her concious lay between the border of the void and reality, so many questions remain unanswered but still float through the air as if they were the clouds created by a sea of depression and desperation.

Chloe refused to leave the hospital. She refused to leave Max's side in fear that she wouldn't be the first thing Max saw when she woke up; if she woke up. Chloe had taken the time to gather polaroid photos that were not displayed on the walls of Max's dorm room. She hung up each delicate photo as carefully as she could, adding some of her own polaroids into the mix. Soon enough the room was laced in various polaroids uniquely put up around Max's hospital bed.

Rachel and Chloe had gathered most of the polaroids that were displayed upon the pastel blue walls of the hospital room. Rachel had come and attempted to calm Chloe down back at her home, ending up with Chloe holding back tears as she explained all the stupidest things the two girls, Chloe and Max, had gone through together. From shooting at cars to back in the old days when the two girls were young, happy and full of life. "You know," Chloe had started as she stared at the other girl across from her, picking up a few polaroids from a small box she owned, "Max is a miracle, a blessing to know in every aspect. From her eyes to her personality." she had said, a weak smile present on her face. Rachel smiled as well, nodding, "I bet she is."

Chloe Price sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair, awaiting for her dream to come back to reality and hold her tight in a warm embrace.


	8. A Small Token of Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where they all gather in a hospital room

Chloe wasn't the only one visiting Max while she was in the hospital, almost everyone Max knew, including Victoria visited. They all gathered in the room and decorated it with flowers, Polaroid photos everyone had taken, and Max's signature fairy lights. The room danced with positivity, despite the situation they were all in. All they talked about was Max, in Max's unique hospital room. There was a bunch of chairs, each one of them was filled with someone who cared deeply about Max. They were all talking about their favorite memories of her, Warren sat up with a smile. "Chloe, what's your favorite memory of Max?" He asked her. She took a moment, looking over at the girl in the hospital bed. She turned her attention back to everyone else, who had been staring at her, not with anything negative, but with a strange amount of care.

"I can't exactly choose one out of the many I have," She started, smiling shyly, "but if I had to absolutely choose one to talk about, it would be the time that I realized something." She had ran a hand through her hair, smiling to herself as her friend gliding through the soft layers of her own hair. "We were driving to nowhere in particular, the music was blaring, Max had her head out of the window like a dog, or a little kid. She was smiling, it was the most genuine smile you could see on someone. It was like she was generally at peace and she was happy right where she was. I kept glancing at her, but of course I also had to focus on the road, too. The sun wasn't blinding, as it hid behind thin clouds and the wind blew gently. It was a perfect day, with the most perfect person to spend with. She had soon sat back in her seat correctly, the smile had never left her face. We kept driving, and we would stop when we found it necessary. She eventually stopped when she found a beautiful scenery to take a photo of. While she took a photo of it, I, well.." She trailed off as she stood, carefully removing one of the Polaroid photo off of the wall, "I took a photo of something even more beautiful." She passed the photo for everyone to see.

It was a photo of Max from a side view, it captured her taking a photo of something in front of her. Her hair and jacket were blowing slightly with the wind as the sun slowly set in the background. "She was beautiful in this photo, and she will forever be beautiful, no matter how bad of a state she is in." Chloe said as she hung the photo on the wall again. "We sat on the edge of a small cliff, talking endlessly about anything you could possibly think of, and that day I realized I was hopelessly in love with her." She sat down in her seat, the story seeming to leave everyone speachless. Her eyes scanned the group, Victoria and Kate were tearing up, making small sniffling noises. "That was beautiful." Victoria commented, laughing lightly ad she wiped her eyes. "Truly beautiful, enough to get me to start crying." Victoria smiled at Chloe. Warren knew, however, he had always known that Chloe was in love with Max. This was the perfect time to get her to come out with it, and in the room that contained the other girl in a coma; a room where she could hear everything even in her horrible state of the half living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided to make the chapters short and sweet to add to the upcoming angst and destruction. also, if someone else tells me how to write my au im going to lose it, yall. 
> 
> its an au for a reason, and in my au the rules of time and memory have been bent; meaning that everything is going to be a wild fuck in the ass and yall are in the first car of a crazy rollercoaster. 
> 
> enjoy, dumplings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted on here, bare with me. It's also posted on Wattpad. :)


End file.
